


Always- Duke and Nathan - Haven FanVid

by GreyGullHaven



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Always by Saliva, Duke and Nathan, Fanvid, Haven, M/M, Nuke - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29028684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyGullHaven/pseuds/GreyGullHaven
Summary: Fanvid I made for Duke and NathanThe song Always by Saliva is just soooooo perfect for them!I had to make this video- hope you enjoy it.Please let me know what you think <3
Relationships: Duke Crocker/Nathan Wuornos
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Always- Duke and Nathan - Haven FanVid

_**Fanvid for Duke <3 ** _

Song credit to Saliva  
Clips and Characters credit to Haven Creators  
ENJOY- Please comment, like, and share if you like it!


End file.
